


Banana Fish One-Shots

by Ga_Peach



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ga_Peach/pseuds/Ga_Peach
Summary: A collection of one-shots I’ve written based on Banana Fish, the anime and manga. Most of these are angsty so... I’m sorry.





	1. Cruel Trick of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Before you read this I would like to warn that there’s implied references of cutting and suicidal thoughts in this fic! Please read at your own risk and be careful. :) Thank you! Enjoy!

Ash had never expected something like this. He’d never anticipated or planned for anything like this to happen. And out of all people, how could he have not noticed any of the signs? The little hesitation in Eiji’s smile, the pang of sadness in his eyes that ever so slightly dulled his sparkle. The way Eiji constantly wore long sleeves and always changed the subject when Ash would ask about his family or homelife.

He should have been able to see it coming a long time ago. But he didn’t notice a thing. And now, he was here, in the waiting area of the emergency room, desperately waiting for news of Eiji’s condition. Minutes passed like hours, and he still hadn’t heard anything.

“Mr. Callenreese?” A rough voice called out. Ash snapped up to find the source of the voice, hoping that they would finally let him see Eiji. Ash raised his hand to signal the doctor looking for him that he was still waiting. Slowly, the man walked towards him and sat down beside him, letting out a small sigh.

“Unfortunately, no, I don’t have any news for you, I’m only here to ask a few questions about the patient.” Ash visibly deflated. Of course, he had no news. That was just his luck. The doctor chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry, this shouldn’t take long.”

Ash shot him as much of a smile as he could muster since it seemed that the doctor was nervous.

The doctor cleared his throat. “To start off, had you known about Mr. Okumura’s…” he hesitated, “habits?” The doctor was clearly trying to avoid the subject as best he could.

“No.” Ash whispered, so quietly the doctor might not have heard. I should have known. He thought. I should have paid more attention and taken better care of him. The doctor only wrote down on his clipboard.

“If you’re alright with it, could you explain to me what exactly happened earlier this morning?” Ash only nodded his head.

 

It was about 2:00 AM when Ash first woke up to the muffled sobs of the raven haired boy next to him. He considered getting up to comfort Eiji but he had no idea how to comfort him. He was no good with words and it’s not like he was a touchy person either. But overall, he was scared that he would say the wrong thing and make Eiji’s situation worse. So, he decided to let him be. After all, if Eiji really needed him, he would wake him up.

Ash had never regretted a decision more in his life.

He woke up again at 6:34 AM. The bed was eerily empty next to him, but Ash just shrugged it off and continued his morning routine anyway. Eiji was likely already in the kitchen making breakfast or reading the new paper. Ash smiled. Eiji had gotten into the habit of reading the paper so he could talk about it with Ash, even if Ash would tease him when he couldn’t read a certain word correctly.

He stretched and swung his feet off the side of the bed so he could get up and take a shower. He pushed open to the door to bathroom and... his heart stood still. Lying on the floor, unconscious, was a raven haired boy covered in blood. In his hands was a razor. “Oh my god…” Ash breathed, lips trembling. Scars covered Eiji’s forearms, some old and healed, some freshly cut. Ash thought he might vomit. There was so much blood, and Eiji looked so still.

Running to the phone, Ash dialed 911. The second he got off the phone, he was back by Eiji’s side. Ash cradled Eiji’s pale body in his arms and gently stroked his hair. I’m sorry. He kept saying, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I let this happen to you… Ash felt like s broken record, constantly repeating himself. Tears streamed down his face relentlessly, but Ash couldn’t bring himself to care.

Even when the paramedics arrived to take them to the hospital, Ash was still holding onto Eiji’s hand. This can’t be real. He thought as the sirens blared in his ears. This has to be a nightmare. But no matter how many times he closed his eyes tight and tried to imagine that he was dreaming, the harsh reality of death wouldn’t leave him alone.

Soon enough, they had reached the hospital and Eiji was taken away from him, once again.

“Please,” Ash had cried, “please don’t make me leave him again.” But Ash was too weak to fight, he was feeling too sick to breakaway from the grip of the nurses who took him back to the waiting room.

 

“Please…” Ash repeated. “Please don’t take him away from me…” The doctor beside him put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly as sobs racked through him. He obviously wanted to help him, but it’s not like he could promise Eiji’s safety.

“Mr. Callenreese, please take as much time as you need. We can continue questions when you’re ready.” And with that, the doctor left, taking his clipboard with him. Ash wasn’t sure how long he sat there crying. It could have been minutes, or it could have been an hour. Nothing really seemed to matter anymore honestly.

Once he got his breathing back to a more normal pace, Ash sat up and walked around the hospital to take his mind off of things. The hallways were loaded with pink and red decorations for Valentine’s Day, which was, ironically, today. Of course it was just Ash’s luck that he would nearly lose the love of his life on what should have been a romantic holiday. He could almost laugh at the irony, but he didn’t have the energy, nor the spirit to do so. He made his way back to the waiting room and sat down again.

The only entertainment he had was the tv in the back corner of the room playing some corny sitcom that didn’t have any sound playing on it. Ash stared at the tv blankly for what seemed like hours until a nurse approached him with a gentle smile.

“Mr. Callenreese, the doctors would like to speak with you.”


	2. Stay by My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wakes up from a nightmare and Eiji comforts him uwu 💛

Being with Eiji was a dream everyday. Soft raven black hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that sparkled like a thousand stars, and a smile that could melt the coldest heart. He was radiant and perfect in everything he did. He almost made you believe there was a God up in heaven, because surely he was an angel.

Eiji laughed as he pulled me through a field of wheat,the sun acting as a halo, making him almost glow. Here we were, all alone and finally at peace from the war constantly going on around us, no more sorrow or pain, just happiness. Just Eiji.

“Aslan…” He whispered, so softly I almost didn’t hear him. What I would give to hear him speak like that forever, the slight accent that molded his words, and the gentle love that he spoke them with. “Aslan.” He whispered again, a bit louder this time. He was right in front of me, but for some odd reason it seemed like he was getting further and further away from me. “Aslan.” This time it sounded anxious, as if there was something bothering him. I wanted to reach out and console him but now he was too far out of reach. Where was he going? “Aslan!” He was yelling, eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill over. A million thoughts swarmed through my head at once. Why was he crying? What happened to him? Where was he going? “Aslan!” He was screaming now.

Suddenly I was running towards him, reaching out to him with hand, asking him to grab it. He was so close. I was almost there. I outstretched my hand, and then... I was falling. Falling so far away. I looked up reaching out before desperately shouting.

“Eiji!”

 

I sat up in my bed with sweat pouring down my forehead and breathing so heavily I was afraid I might pass out. I looked to my right where there was a bed, perfectly parallel with mine. I was throwing off my covers within seconds of spotting that raven black hair against the pillow. Hot tears ran down my face uncontrollably, making it difficult to see.

I barely made it to his bed before collapsing on the side of it in a heap of sobs.

I could hear Eiji yelling my name, asking me to look at him but I was too afraid. Too afraid he would disappear just like he did in my dream. I didn’t want to lose him. I couldn’t lose him. Eiji’s hands cupped my cheeks, lifting my face towards him. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He seemed very worried and very pale, as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Ash, are you alright?” He asked, voice quivering. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out but another sob. Eiji’s hands wiped my tears away with his finger and spoke gently to me reassuring me that I was okay.

I’m not sure how long I cried, but after what seemed like hours I was finally able to speak. I looked up and put a hand to his cheek, just holding him in a gentle embrace.

“Stay by my side,” I whispered, barely loud enough him to hear. Eiji smiled and pulled me closer to him before answering the question that hung in the air.

“I’ll stay with you forever, Aslan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this angsty treat! Be sure to check out my other fics as well as my twitter for more Banana Fish content! (@leeyuelesbian)
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic please leave a comment or kudos to let me know! :)


	3. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Ash takes a shower only to find he can never truly be clean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has implied Rape/Non-Con in it! Do not read if it could be triggering for you! Please be safe and read at your own risk! Enjoy!

As soon as Ash could step into the bathroom, he turned the shower on, the heat up to the highest temperature he could stand it. There was no need to undress himself, so he simply waited for the water to get ready, taking the steam that fogged up the mirror as an invitation.   
His skin burned as it met the water. Not even the scorching heat could wash off how dirty he felt after what he had just done. Taking a generous amount of body wash, Ash washed every inch on his body, hoping it would take the invisible grime he felt off of him.   
In reality, Ash had done this hundreds of times, and despite his efforts, he had never felt better. However, the blonde continued scrubbing, and scrubbing, and scrubbing until his arms and chest were red.   
Water ran down his face, mixing with the salty tears that followed. Nothing could ever fix him. He was broken, used, and old. For now and forever, he would be like that. Used once and thrown out until someone new found him to repeat the process.   
Ash slowly sat down against the wall, burying his head in his hands. Water poured down on him, and he wished it would drown him completely. Perhaps then, he wouldn’t have to feel like this ever again. After ten minutes passed, Ash hesitantly emerged from the bathroom, his jade eyes bloodshot and red from crying.   
Across from him, sitting on the luxurious bed sat a man who he hated more than living. Ash avoided any eye contact with him at all. It took all of his strength to stand still before the old bastard, but Ash knew this wouldn’t be the last time.  
The man stood up and made his way to leave the room, but before he did, he shot Ash a glance.   
He opened his mouth and whispered, “I’ll see you tomorrow, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic is actually inspired by a piece of art made by @nakimooshi on twitter! They’re an amazing artist and I recommend checking them out here > https://twitter.com/nakimooshi/status/1127297264362201088?s=21 
> 
> If you enjoyed comments and kudos are always appreciated, and if you have any ideas for new one-shots, go ahead and leave them in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa I’m sorry!!🙈 I don’t usually write angst but I was just struck with inspiration when I read this prompt! Maybe I can write a happy ending for this...
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed or have any additional (nice) thoughts feel free to leave a comment or kudos!!


End file.
